Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew)
Jessica Drew is the first Spider-Woman in the Marvel Universe. Origin There are two conflicting origins surrounding Jessica at the moment (her first one involving her being a super evolved spider being proven false by Modred the Mystic). The following is from the Brian Michael Bendis-Luna Brothers miniseries, "Spider-Woman: Origin": while still in her mother's womb, Jessica's DNA was fused with that of multiple spider species, giving her superhuman abilities, which first manifested when she accidentally zapped her parents with a venom blast out of fear from one of their arguments. Recruited by her parents's benefactors, HYDRA, Jessica was trained to be one of their best assassins...too bad this would only be a dream. Breaking free from HYDRA, Jessica began her superhero career as Spider-Woman after a few adventures with the Thing, a career cut short after a series of events that caused her to lose most of her powers. Jessica managed to regain her power thanks to Nick Fury's suggestion of infiltrating the HYDRA. However, it turns out to be a trap set up by the extra-terrestrial shapeshifting race Skrulls. Jessica was captured and locked up in the Skrull spaceship as their queen Veranke took her guise and infiltrated the New Avengers, also getting involved with many events such as the House of M, Civil War and World War Hulk. Eventually, as many Skrulls managed to replace other heroes and manipulating Iron Man's newfound 'authority' after the Civil War, Veranke launched her invasion, but an equally angered group of heroes put a halt on her invasion, especially in the wake of the death of Wasp, and Veranke was personally slain by Norman Osborn/Green Goblin in front of mass media. In the same time, the ship containing Jessica crashed on Earth and she was free... with the cost that due to Veranke's impersonation, nearly everyone (except some like Wolverine and Ms. Marvel) were suspicious at her, since her face just reminded them as the face of the Skrull Queen that tricked her. Wolverine managed to secure her a place in the New Avengers as Norman Osborn started his Dark Reign, but Jessica was still distraught at what happened to her and secretly took missions from SWORD to hunt down all Skrulls that wronged her. From a powerful Skrull, she eventually found out the reason why she was picked as the one Veranke impersonated: Because she was so insignificant that no one would care if she went missing. The New Avengers, including those formerly suspicious at her, quickly came to her rescue, proving the Skrull wrong and helped Jessica regain her spirit and she committed herself to fight for the Avengers, instead of SWORD. After the event Siege, where Osborn's Dark Reign ended, Jessica is finally able to clean the stain in her name and image that Veranke caused. Captain America also handpicked her as a mainline Avenger team. Powers •Superhuman strength, endurance, agility, and reflexes •Venom Blasts •Bioelectricity induced wall crawling and gliding •Amplified Hearing •Increased speed and durability •Pheremone secretion •Enhanced immunity system •Radiaton proof Category:Avengers Members Category:Vigilante Category:Detectives Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Super Heroine Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Multiple Saver Category:Pure of heart Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedic Heroes